


Sonety z parkowej ławki

by irellway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irellway/pseuds/irellway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest współczesną wersją pięknego młodzieńca z szekspirowskich sonetów, które uwielbia Niall - najbardziej uroczy chłopak w całym parku (oczywiście według Harry’ego).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonety z parkowej ławki

**Author's Note:**

> Może was zaskoczę, ale pomysł na tego shota wpadł mi do głowy kiedy siedziałam na ławce w parku, na której również napisałam część tej historii. W moim wyobrażeniu jest to ta sama ławka, na której siedzi Niall.

Czwartkowe popołudnie nie należało do najcieplejszych. Od samego rana niebo zasnute było szarymi chmurami, przez które, choć na krótką chwilę, próbowały się przebić promienie wiosennego słońca. Pogoda nie zachęcała do spędzania wolnego czasu na zewnątrz, dlatego też tylko nieliczne ławki ustawione wokół fontanny w niedużym parku były zajęte.

Niall podniósł wzrok znad swojej książki i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Na jednej z ławek po jego lewej stronie siedziało małżeństwo w średnim wieku. Przyglądał się chwilę jak zawzięcie o czymś dyskutują i palą papierosy. Przebiegł wzrokiem dalej i zauważył siedzącego na wprost niego, po drugiej stronie fontanny łysiejącego mężczyznę koło czterdziestki, trzymającego telefon przy uchu i rozmawiającego z kimś głośno, gestykulując przy tym drugą ręką, w której trzymał papierosa. Po swojej prawej stronie chłopak zauważył trójkę nastolatków mniej więcej w jego wieku. Dwie dziewczyny siedziały na przeciwległych końcach ławki, a pomiędzy nimi chłopak.

Niall owinął się mocniej swoją kurtką, gdy uderzył w niego poryw chłodnego wiatru, poruszający gałęziami drzew nad jego głową. Wrócił do lektury, wsłuchując się w szum wody dochodzący z fontanny, zakłócany przez warkot samochodów jadących po dość ruchliwej ulicy tuż obok parku.

Chłopak podniósł głowę, słysząc głośny śmiech. Wtedy zauważył grupkę dzieciaków zajmujących jedną z ławek po jego lewej stronie. W międzyczasie przeszła obok niego drobna trzydziestolatka, zmierzająca nieśpiesznym krokiem w stronę centrum handlowego znajdującego się po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Starał się wyłączyć na otaczające go zewsząd dźwięki, wracając do czytania tomiku sonetów Szekspira. Przeczytał w swoim życiu wiele książek. Należał do skromnej grupy osób, które w wolnych chwilach sięgają po książkę i z przyjemnością poznają historię zapisaną na jej kartach strona po stronie. W jego domowej biblioteczce znajdowały się jego ulubione tytuły, które mógłby czytać wciąż i wciąż. Większość z nich to właśnie utwory Szekspira. Gdyby ktoś zapytał go o ulubionego autora, bez wahania wymieniłby nazwisko tego angielskiego poety i dramaturga.

Przekręcał kolejne strony, przetrawiając dokładnie każde słowo, mimo, że większość sonetów lub ich fragmenty znał na pamięć, nie zwracając uwagi na mijających go ludzi i przejeżdżające obok niego rowery. Nie przejmował się tym, co się wokół niego działo, kiedy coś go tknęło i uniósł głowę znad książki i przesunął wzrokiem po przechodzących obok fontanny ludziach. I wtedy zobaczył jego.

Wysoki brunet z włosami upiętymi w starannego koka szedł szybkim krokiem wzdłuż alejki. Szara koszulka idealnie opinała jego umięśniony tors, na nią zarzuconą miał czarną skórzaną kurtkę, a jego schowane pod czarnym, obcisłym materiałem dżinsów nogi zdawały się nie mieć końca. Przez jego ramię przewieszona była brązowa torba, a w uszach miał słuchawki. Ten chłopak był prawdopodobnie najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką Niall widział w swoim osiemnastoletnim życiu.

Niall skanował go wzrokiem stanowczo za długo. Na jego policzki wpełzły urocze rumieńce, a książka wypadła mu z rąk, lądując na ziemi zaraz po tym, jak chłopak przyłapał go na wpatrywaniu się w niego i posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, ukazując małe dołeczki w policzkach.

Niall pośpiesznie podniósł książkę i spuścił wzrok, udając, że nic się stało i wrócił do czytania. Szło mu to nieudolnie, gdy czuł na sobie palący wzrok chłopaka. Nie spostrzegł nawet, że trzyma książkę do góry nogami. Był pewny, że jego własna wersja pięknego młodzieńca, którego Szekspir opisywał w swoich sonetach, miała teraz z niego niezły ubaw. Odczekał kilka sekund i odwrócił powoli głowę, szukając wzrokiem chłopaka, ale ten zniknął.

Głośno westchnął, odkładając książkę obok siebie na ławce i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, zauważając, że ci, którzy wcześniej siedzieli na ławkach rozeszli się i zastąpiły ich nowe osoby. Sięgnął po książkę i otworzył ją w miejscu, w którym skończył. Przesunął wzrokiem po dwóch linijkach tekstu i poddał się. Najprawdopodobniej tego dnia, nie będzie umiał skupić swoich myśli na niczym ani nikim innym poza pięknym chłopakiem z parku.

Pokręcił zrezygnowany głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem, wsunął książkę pod pachę i wstał z ławki, kierując się w stronę domu.

***

Następnego dnia Niall wcale nie liczył na ponowne zobaczenie chłopaka i przez przypadek był w parku w tym samym czasie co ostatnio.

Usiadł na swojej ulubionej ławce pod rozłożystym drzewem, z której w niektórych miejscach odchodziła farba, a jedna z desek była nieco ułamana. Przesunął opuszkami palców po twardej oprawie tomiku, którą zdobiły złote litery składające się na tytuł oraz nazwisko autora i przyglądał im się chwilę. W końcu otworzył książkę, ale zanim zaczął czytać, tak jak zawsze rozejrzał się nieco.

Dziś pogoda była dużo lepsza. Po niebie przesuwały się białe obłoczki, a słońce dość mocno świeciło. Nic więc dziwnego, że sporo osób postanowiło spędzić popołudnie w parku. Niall zauważył dwie przyjaciółki siedzące na trawie i śmiejące się głośno z tego, co sobie opowiadały. Ławki zajmowali kolejno młody chłopak zaczytany w jakichś notatkach, dwie starsze panie dyskutujące zapewne o problemach ze zdrowiem i sąsiadach, obściskująca się parka i elegancki mężczyzna w średnim wieku z teczką na kolanach i telefonem przy uchu.

Tego dnia więcej osób kręciło się po parku niż poprzedniego. Niektórzy z nich przysiadywali na chwilę na kamiennym murku otaczającym fontannę, a inni wolniej lub szybciej mijali się, zmierzając tam, gdzie zamierzali. Dużo więcej można było dziś dostrzec również rowerzystów, chłopców na deskorolkach oraz dzieci błagające swoich rodziców o chociaż chwilę spędzoną na placu zabaw. Chłopak, którego Niall wcale nie chciał widzieć, wciąż się nie pojawił.

Spuścił wzrok na książkę, czytając kolejne sonety. Niesamowite wydawało mu się to, że zagłębiając się w lekturę tych miłosnych liryków, powstałych ponad 400 lat temu, odnosiło się wrażenie jakby zostały napisane współcześnie. Wciąż były żywe i aktualne i właśnie dlatego Niall doceniał geniusz oraz talent Szekspira.

Wczytywał się w kolejny sonet, jeden z tych o przemijającym czasie, kiedy mała dziewczynka przewróciła się podczas jazdy na swoich różowych rolkach centralnie przed nim. Miała kask oraz ochraniacze na kolana i łokcie, ale jej twarz i tak wykrzywiła się w grymasie i chwilę później zaczęła płakać. Niall zerwał się z ławki i pomógł jej wstać. Wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczki i podał jej jedną, aby mogła wytrzeć łzy.

\- Hej, jesteś cała? Coś cię boli? - Kucnął przed nią.

\- Pupa - wychlipiała, a Niall się uśmiechnął.

\- To nic wielkiego. Poboli i przestanie. Też kiedyś tak upadłem i się potłukłem, ale szybko mi przeszło. Musisz być twarda.

\- Tak?

\- No. Jak masz na imię?

\- Lucy - odpowiedziała, trąc oko piąstką.

\- To bardzo ładne imię, Lucy. Ja jestem Niall.

\- A ty umiesz jeździć na rolkach?

\- Umiem, ale wolę rower. Gdzie twoja mama?

\- Na placu zabaw z moim bratem.

\- I pozwoliła ci tak daleko odjechać samej? - Dziewczynka spuściła głowę, wywijając swoją koszulkę. - Chyba nie. Chodź, pójdziemy do niej. - Stanął na prostych nogach i wyciągnął do niej rękę, którą ona od razu chwyciła. Zabrał swoją książkę i ruszyli w stronę placu zabaw.

Po kilku krokach zorientował się, że całej tej sytuacji przyglądał się on. Stał kilka metrów od nich, schowany za drzewem, ale gdy tylko Niall go zauważył, odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem poszedł w drugą stronę. Niall nawet nie zdążył mu się przyjrzeć. Zauważył jedynie, że dziś jego włosy były rozpuszczone i opadały mu na ramiona, a szarą koszulkę zastąpił czarną.

Lucy pociągnęła go za rękę, wyrywając go tym z transu. Spojrzał na dziewczynkę, posyłając jej nikły uśmiech.

Gdy dotarli do placu zabaw, spotkali mamę Lucy z małym chłopcem na rękach, zdenerwowaną i wołającą swoją córkę. Była bliska płaczu, gdy zobaczyła ją, trzymającą za rękę młodego chłopaka i razem zmierzali w jej stronę. Podziękowała Niallowi za to, że zajął się Lucy, a on przyznał, że nie był to dla niego żaden problem.

Gdy Lucy była już bezpieczna ze swoją mamą, Niall mógł wrócić na swoją ławkę, którą niestety ktoś zdążył zająć. Prawdę mówiąc i tak nie zabawiłby na niej długo, bo myśli o chłopaku, pokrzyżowałyby mu plan czytania kolejnych sonetów. Co gorsza, powoli zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, że po zaledwie dwóch krótkich razach, kiedy go widział, miał ochotę patrzeć na niego cały czas, bez przerwy.

***

W weekend chłopak się nie pojawił, co Nialla ani trochę nie obchodziło. No może troszeczkę. Przez przypadek również częściej niż zwykle rozglądał się, licząc na pojawienie się pięknego chłopaka. Oczywiście, gdyby ktoś go o to zapytał, zaprzeczyłby.

Przez cały weekend pogoda dopisywała, więc trudno było znaleźć pustą ławkę lub wolny kawałek trawy, na którym można było usiąść, a z placu zabaw nieustannie dobiegały śmiechy i krzyki dzieciaków.

Zdarzało się, że Niall przerywał czytanie i siedział nieruchomo, ściskając książkę w dłoniach i podglądając tych, którzy tak jak on spędzali ten czas w parku lub zamykając oczy i wystawiając twarz do słońca.

Czy tego chciał czy nie, przez jego głowę przewijały się myśli o nim. W zasadzie było to dość częste odkąd zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Zastanawiał się co robił w danym momencie albo dokąd zmierzał, mijając go w parku albo chociażby jak miał na imię. Tak wyjątkowy chłopak z pewnością nosił wyjątkowe imię, na przykład William, jak jego ulubiony autor. Częściej jednak myślał o nim, jak o pięknym młodzieńcu, którego przysłał sam Szekspir, który przechodząc parkiem, skradł mu serce, choć Niall jeszcze nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy do końca.

***

W poniedziałek Niall przyszedł do parku później niż zwykle. Przez całą drogę niemalże biegł, ściskając w dłoni swoje ukochane sonety, pewny, że jest już za późno, żeby zobaczyć posiadacza najpiękniejszego uśmiechu na świecie od którego miękną kolana. Był przekonany, że skoro chłopak przechodzi przez park zawsze o tej samej porze, tym razem nie uda mu się go spotkać. Jednak gdzieś w jego podświadomości odzywał się głos, który namawiał go, żeby nie rezygnował i poszedł na swoją ulubioną ławkę, tak jak zawsze, a być może los się do niego uśmiechnie i pozwoli mu zobaczyć chłopaka.

Gdy tylko wszedł do parku, zwolnił i już spokojniejszym krokiem skierował się żwirową ścieżką w stronę ławki przy fontannie. Rozglądał się, mając cichą nadzieję na zobaczenie tego, przez którego jego wizyty w parku nie są już takie same, ale z każdą sekundą był coraz bardziej zawiedziony, gdy nigdzie go nie spostrzegł.

Naprawdę wystarczyłaby mu krótka chwila. Nawet jedno spojrzenie w stronę pięknego chłopaka, sprawiało, że na jego twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech, czuł dziwne ściskanie w brzuchu, a nawet najgorszy dzień stawał się lepszy.

Usiadł na swojej ławce, słysząc ciche skrzypienie desek i pierwsze co zrobił to rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale interesowało go kto, tak jak on spędzał popołudnia w parku. Zdarzało się, że kilka razy widział tę samą osobę, ale najczęściej widział zupełnie nowe twarze. Dziś pogoda znów dopisywała, ale ponieważ był normalny roboczy dzień, było mniej osób niż w weekend, toteż wiele ławek było wolnych.

Jako pierwsze jego uwagę przykuły dwie dziewczyny, siedzące na murku otaczającym fontannę, które gdy tylko się pojawił, zaczęły zerkać w jego stronę, cicho chichocząc. Posłał im delikatny uśmiech i przesunął wzrokiem po kolejnych osobach.

Zaczytany w notatkach student, dwie starsze panie, elegancka kobieta po czterdziestce i… on. Jak mógł nie zauważyć go wcześniej? Na ławce dokładnie na przeciwko niego, po drugiej stronie fontanny siedział jego obiekt westchnień. Nie bał się już tego określenia odkąd spędzał każdą wolną chwilę na myśleniu o pięknym chłopaku z parku. Był jego pierwszą myślą po przebudzeniu i ostatnią przed snem. Nieustannie zastanawiał się co robi, o czym myśli, czy jak zawsze przejdzie przez park.

A teraz był tutaj, siedział na ławce, machał nogą w rytm muzyki, której słuchał przez słuchawki i wystawiał twarz do słońca. Obok niego leżała jego torba, a na kolanach trzymał teczkę. W jednej chwili wszytko inne przestało mieć znaczenie. Niall siedział jak urzeczony i wpatrywał się w niego, nie mogąc się nadziwić, że może bez konsekwencji patrzeć na kogoś tak idealnego.

O niczym tak nie marzył jak o tym, aby chłopak odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i aby wspólnie nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku, uśmiechając się do siebie, a jednak, gdy tylko chłopak spojrzał w jego stronę, Niall natychmiast spuścił głowę i otworzył książkę na pierwszej lepszej stronie, nie zauważając nawet, że trzyma ją do góry nogami. Udawał, że czyta, czując na sobie wzrok chłopaka i był pewny, że się uśmiecha. Jak zawsze jego policzki zrobiły się różowe, co osobiście uważał za przekleństwo. Zawsze się rumienił, co jedynie utwierdzało wszystkich w przekonaniu jak bardzo był nieśmiały i jak wiele rzeczy sprawiało, że zaczynał się denerwować. Uważał to za totalnie niemęskie i nienawidził, gdy kolorki na jego policzkach robiły z niego małego, zakompleksionego chłopca.

Siedział w bezruchu pochylony nad książką, ale nie przeczytał nawet słowa. Wciąż był pewny, że jest obserwowany i nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym, oprócz wpatrującego się w niego chłopaka o którym on sam mógłby napisać kilka sonetów tak jak jego literacki guru, gdyby tylko umiał.

Nigdy nie zdecydowałby się podejść do niego i zapytać chociaż o imię, nie wspominając już o przyznaniu mu się co o nim myśli, więc cieszył się, że może chociaż na niego popatrzeć. I tak mijała minuta za minutą, a może i godzina za godziną. W takich momentach jak ten czas nie miał znaczenia.

Poczuł się odrobinę zawiedziony, gdy chłopak zabrał swoje rzeczy i wstał z ławki. Jednak rozczarowanie szybko przerodziło się w zdenerwowanie, gdy zorientował się, że zmierza on w jego stronę. Schował nos w książce, nie chcąc znów zrobić z siebie gapiącego się pajaca, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że ignorowanie go było takie trudne i wbrew swojemu rozumowi zerkał dyskretnie na przechodzącego obok chłopaka.

Poczuł przyjemny ścisk w żołądku, gdy był tuż obok niego, a jego usta same wygięły się w uśmiechu, ale nie podniósł głowy dopóki chłopak nie odszedł, a raczej dopóki kulka z papieru nie wylądowała na jego książce.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, zauważając oddalającego się szybkim krokiem chłopaka i dopiero, gdy zupełnie zniknął mu z oczu, sięgnął po zmiętą kartkę i rozłożył ją, a robił to tak powoli i ostrożnie, jakby miał do czynienia z bombą, którą trzeba rozbroić.

Ściskał kartkę w dłoniach i uśmiechał się najszerzej jak umiał, raz za razem czytając krótki liścik:

Twoje oczy błyszczą tak magicznie,  
a ja chciałbym spędzać z tobą każdą chwilę tak romantycznie.  
Przez twój uśmiech mój dzień jest piękniejszy  
a ty sam jeszcze cudowniejszy.  
Mogę spoglądać na ciebie godzinami,  
bo twój urok przewyższa nad gwiazdami.  
Wiedz, że bliższym poznaniu ciebie marzę  
i o zabraniu cię na plażę.  
Harry

Harry.

Miał na imię Harry. Oczywiście, że Niall uznał to w jednej chwili za imię idealne, w końcu nosił je ideał.

Harry.

Powtarzał sobie jego imię w głowie raz za razem. Od teraz nie będzie o nim myślał jak o bezimiennym pięknym chłopaku z parku. Od teraz cała jego uwaga będzie skupiona na pięknym chłopaku o imieniu Harry.

I jeszcze ten wiersz. Może i nie było to wielkie poetyckie dzieło, ale miał w sobie tyle uroku, że Niall był cały w skowronkach, kiedy czytał go po raz setny, upewniając się, że to właśnie on jest adresatem liściku, napisanego starannym pismem Harry'ego.

Nie jest przesadą stwierdzenie, że Niall w tej chwili był najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na świecie. Jak mogłoby być inaczej kiedy dostał króciutki, uroczy liścik od chłopaka, który jednym uśmiechem i spojrzeniem sprawił, że oszalał na jego punkcie. Niall zawsze wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale nigdy nie podejrzewał, że przytrafi się to właśnie jemu. Wierzył też w przeznaczenie. Wierzył, że dwoje ludzi jest sobie przeznaczonych, tak po prostu, bo tak było zapisane. Jednak nie mógł być pewny czy Harry to rzeczywiście ten, dopóki nie zrobi kolejnego kroku. Teraz wiedział, że nie ma się czego bać, pozostało mu tylko działać.

***

We wtorek pogoda była idealna do spędzenia czasu na czytaniu sonetów na parkowej ławce. Nie było bardzo ciepło, a słońce nie świeciło tak mocno jak poprzedniego dnia, do tego wzmocnił się wiatr, ale Niall właśnie taką pogodę uwielbiał najbardziej. Nie marzł, ale też nie było mu zbyt ciepło, toteż mógł zupełnie się wyłączyć na otaczającą go rzeczywistość i całą swoją uwagę skupić na tekście. Oczywiście mały procent jego świadomości czekał na Harry'ego, to oczywiste, że chciał go zobaczyć, nie był jednak pewien co do swojego planu, który wymyślił poprzedniego wieczora, gdy leżał w łóżku i nie mógł zasnąć.

Niestety pierwszą myślą, po tym jak opadły z niego emocje wywołane przez liścik, było to, że Harry zwyczajnie sobie z niego żartuje. Mógł przecież uznać go za wariata, który codziennie przychodzi do parku, czyta szekspirowskie Sonety i wpatruje się w chłopaka, którego uznał za ideał. Niall różnił się od chłopaków w swoim wieku, przez co nie raz padał ofiarą swoich kolegów, którym nie podobało się, że jeden z nich był bardziej wrażliwy i uczuciowy, czytał poezję i od czasu do czasu brzdąkał na gitarze, siedząc samotnie w swoim pokoju i wyglądając przez okno na padający deszcz. Nie miał nic do zaoferowania, nie lubił tego, co lubili jego rówieśnicy, więc czemu idealny Harry miałby się zainteresować takim odludkiem i dziwakiem jak on.

Drugą myślą było to, że może jego inny charakter czyni go wyjątkowym i właśnie tym zaimponował Harry'emu. Nie mógł być tego pewny dopóki nie odważy się zrobić tego, na co ma ochotę odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczył Harry'ego w parku.

Plan był taki, że jak zawsze poczeka w parku na Harry'ego, a gdy już się pojawi, nałoży swój najlepszy uśmiech, odetchnie głęboko i pewny siebie porozmawia z nim. Spodziewał się, że to będzie trudne, ale nie aż tak.

Zaczytany w sonetach, nie zauważył, że ktoś obok niego stanął. Z transu wyrwało go dopiero donośne chrząknięcie.

\- Mogę się przysiąść?

I wtedy cały jego plan legł w gruzach. Niall był oczarowany, po raz pierwszy miał go tak blisko siebie, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Na dodatek po raz pierwszy mógł usłyszeć jego głos, który okazał się niezwykle głęboki, lekko zachrypnięty i ciepły. Idealny jak jego właściciel. Widział jego cudowny uśmiech, duże, błyszczące oczy, czekoladowe włosy upięte w małego koczka i… dwa papierowe kubki kawy, które trzymał w dłoniach.

\- Um… Tak, jasne. - Prawdopodobnie, kazał czekać mu zbyt długo na odpowiedź, a to wszystko przez to, że odebrało mu mowę. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, nie mówiąc już o zaplanowanej rozmowie, której wiedział już, że nie odbędzie.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie - odezwał się Harry, siadając na ławce i podając Niallowi jeden z kubków. - Chłodno dzisiaj, więc pomyślałem, że może będziesz miał ochotę na coś ciepłego.

\- Tak.. dzięki. - Niall odebrał kubek, biorąc go w drżącą dłoń i nie spuszczając wzroku z idealnych, teraz już wiedział, że zielonych, oczu.

\- Nie wiedziałem, jaką lubisz, a właściwie czy w ogóle lubisz kawę, więc wziąłem klasyczną z mlekiem i odrobiną cukru. Przez całą drogę modliłem się, żebyś nie był fanatykiem espresso.

\- Nie, jest w porządku… lubię taką.

\- Pomyślałem, że byłoby miło, gdybym mógł poprosić o napisanie twojego imienia na kubku, ale niestety wciąż go nie znam.

Niall zaśmiał się, nie myśląc o tym, że to ten moment, w którym przedstawia się Harry'emu i podaje mu dłoń do uścisku.

\- No więc? Myślałem, że zdradzisz mi swoje imię, w końcu ty moje już znasz, ale jeżeli wolisz…

\- Tak, przepraszam… gapa ze mnie. - Uderzył się w czoło. - Jestem Niall. - Wyciągnął coraz bardziej drżącą rękę w stronę Harry'ego i przez jego ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, gdy duża i ciepła dłoń Harry'ego ścisnęła jego własną.

\- Bardzo mi miło, Niall. - Harry przytrzymał rękę Nialla trochę dłużej niż było to konieczne. - Nie chciałbym ci przeszkadzać w czytaniu, więc zajmę się swoimi rzeczami. Oczywiście jeśli chcesz, mogę pójść na inną ławką. Moją misją było przyniesienie ci kawy. Zadanie wykonane, więc mogę zniknąć.

\- Nie żartuj sobie, możesz tu zostać. Nie mam zamiaru ci przeszkadzać, a ty nie przeszkadzasz mnie, więc jeśli tylko odpowiada ci moje towarzystwo możesz zostać. - Niall był z siebie dumny, że udało mi się powiedzieć coś więcej niż trzy urywane słowa.

\- Odpowiada i chętnie z tobą posiedzę.

Harry wyciągnął ze swojej torby jakieś kartki i długopis, po czym zaczął coś notować, czytać i wykreślać. Niall ściskał w dłoniach książkę, ale nie był w stanie skupić się na czytaniu. Nie kiedy Harry był tak blisko i kiedy mógł podziwiać ukradkiem jego idealny profil.

Cały czas chodziła mu po głowie myśl, żeby zapytać Harry'ego o ten liścik, ale nie miał pojęcia jak się do tego zabrać. Obmyślał jak dyskretnie wykluczyć możliwość, że był on jedynie żartem, a Harry bardzo dobrze się przy tym bawi. Wydawało mu się niemożliwe, że ta dzisiejsza kawa była kolejną częścią planu Harry'ego, mającego na celu zrobienie z niego jeszcze większego idioty.

Trwało to dość długo zanim Niall zdecydował się odezwać. W między czasie przyłapywał Harry'ego na tym, że też na niego zerka, a wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, a oni natychmiast spuszczali wzrok, śmiejąc się głupkowato.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - zapytał cicho, niepewnym głosem.

\- Pewnie. - Harry odłożył na bok kartki i skupił swoją uwagę na Niallu.

\- Chodzi o ten liścik…

\- Tak, wiem, był tandetny, głupi i bez sensu. Nie bierz tego do siebie - przerwał mu Harry. - Nie powinienem ci go dawać. Wybacz.

\- To znaczy, że…

\- To nie było to co chciałem ci powiedzieć. W zasadzie nie wiem czy w ogóle można to ubrać w słowa - ponownie wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Czyli… nie dałeś mi go dla żartu? - Niall już wiedział, że na jego policzkach znów pojawiły się te przeklęte rumieńce, których tak nie znosił.

\- Co?! Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - Harry wydał się oburzony. - Naprawdę to co napisałem było szczere, tylko… źle to ująłem i… nie wyszło to tak jakbym chciał.

Niall, gdyby tylko mógł, skoczyłby w tej chwili z radości, ale wiedział, że to nie jest dobry czas ani miejsce. Wyszłoby na jaw, że tylko na to czekał, a to była najgorsza rzecz jaką mógłby zrobić.

\- Przepraszam - rzucił Harry i wstał z ławki, zabierając wszystkie swoje rzeczy i prawie biegnąc opuścił park. Niall nie wiedział o co chodzi ani co ma robić. Czy powinien za nim pobiec i przeprosić go za to pytanie o liścik, czy może zostać i dać temu spokój. Jedno było pewne. Harry nie robił sobie z niego żartów i była to najlepsza informacja jaką mógł usłyszeć. Jednak skoro Harry go lubił to dlaczego właśnie uciekł?

***

Następnego dnia Niall był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż zwykle, gdy Harry nie pojawił się w parku. Obwiniał się, że go wystraszył, było mu głupio, że uznał ten liścik za żart i jeszcze mu się do tego przyznał.

Sonety poszły w odstawkę. Leżały na ławce i Niall nie miał ochoty ich czytać. Było mu przykro, bo być może swoją głupotą i idiotycznymi pomysłami, nie pozwolił rozwinąć się tej znajomości. Być może nie wykorzystał szansy, poznania bliżej Harry'ego, który w jego oczach był tak idealny, że nie zasługiwał ani na niego ani na jego bezpodstawne oskarżenia.

Nie było sensu, żeby dłużej siedział w parku. Harry nie przyszedł, na czytanie nie miał ochoty, nic go nie interesowało, nie miał nastroju, był smutny. Pozostało mu zabranie książki i powrót do domu, gdzie z pewnością znów będzie zadręczał się myślami o Harrym i wyrzucał sobie swoje głupie myśli.

***

W czwartek pogoda znów nie zachęcała do spędzania czasu poza domem, ale to nie przeszkodziło Niallowi w przyjściu do parku ze swoją ukochaną książką pod pachą, nawet jeśli to miejsce przypominało mu o Harrym. Wiał dość silny, chłodny wiatr, po niebie przesuwały się ciemnoszare chmury i wyraźnie zbierało się na deszcz.

W tej chwili tylko dwie z ławek stojących wokół fontanny były zajęte. Na jednej, swojej ulubionej, siedział Niall, a na drugiej, ustawionej po przeciwnej stronie, siedziała młoda dziewczyna, wyraźnie zasłuchana w muzyce dobiegającej z jej słuchawek.

Niallowi ciężko się czytało, gdyż wiatr bez przerwy poruszał kartkami książki. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że jest wariatem, no bo kto w taką pogodę zdecydowałby się na przesiadywanie w parku z książką. Było mu zimno, a jego kurtka niewiele pomagała. Włosy miał rozwiane w każdą możliwą stronę, nos miał czerwony, a jego oczy zaszkliły się, jak zawsze, gdy przebywał na wietrze. Normalnie wróciłby do domu lub w ogóle z niego nie wychodził, zaszyłby się w swoim kąciku i czytał przykryty kocem i z kubkiem gorącej herbaty w dłoniach, ale miał powód, żeby tego nie robić. Naprawdę chciał zobaczyć Harry'ego. Zaczął się obawiać, że uzależnił się od niego, a właściwie od wlepiania się w niego, gdy szedł wzdłuż parkowej alejki. Pominął takie szczegóły jak uśmiech, oczy, dołeczki czy głęboki głos.

Gdyby chciał się kogoś poradzić, co powinien zrobić w takiej sytuacji, najprawdopodobniej poradzono by mu, żeby nałożył swój najlepszy uśmiech, powtarzał sobie w myślach, że mu się uda, a następnie pewnym krokiem podszedł do Harry'ego i zajął go miłą pogawędką, przepraszając go za pytanie o liścik i pytając o jego zniknięcie. Łatwo powiedzieć, ale trudniej zrobić, zwłaszcza, gdy jest się tak nieśmiałą osobą jak Niall. Od zawsze był samotnikiem, zajmującym się czytaniem książek i unikającym wszelkich spotkań towarzyskich. W jego opinii nie mógł nawet nadrobić wyglądem. Nigdy nie uważał się za atrakcyjnego ani za kogoś, kim mógłby się ktoś zainteresować. Był nudny i brzydki, więc jaki był sens zagadywania do kogoś tak idealnego jak Harry? Żaden.

Wczytywał się w kolejny sonet, gdy kropla deszczu wylądowała na kartce, a następna na jego nosie. Podniósł głowę i zauważył, że dziewczyna z ławki zniknęła. Harry wciąż się nie pojawił.

Deszcz nasilał się z sekundy na sekundę, co w Anglii nie było niczym dziwnym. Niall schował książkę pod kurtkę, nie chcąc by zamokła oraz nałożył na głowę kaptur, po czym schował się pod drzewem, gdyż przeciągu paru chwil z pojedynczych kropel spadających z nieba zrobiła się prawdziwa ulewa. Drzewo było dość potężne i rozłożyste, więc chroniło go przed deszczem, ale w niedużym stopniu, deszcz był zbyt silny, a wiatr niczego nie ułatwiał. Zawsze mógłby pobiec do domu, a po dotarciu na miejsce byłby przemoczony do ostatniej nitki, ale wolał zostać pod drzewem, gdzie również go to spotka, lecz trochę później.

Stał i trząsł się, patrząc w niebo z nadzieją, że deszcze niedługo ustąpi. Niestety nie zapowiadało się na to. I tak i tak po powrocie do domu będzie mógł wyciskać wodę z ubrań jak z gąbki.

Park zupełnie opustoszał, ale wzdłuż ulicy, chodnikiem szybkim krokiem szło sporo osób, chowających się przed deszczem pod parasolami, ale byli też tacy, którzy brnęli przez ulwę bez żadnej ochrony.

Niall był zły, przemoczony i zziębnięty, gdy zorientował się, że ktoś za nim stoi, a deszcz przestał na niego padać. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył nad sobą duży czarny parasol. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, domyślając się kto za nim stoi, choć wydało mu się to zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. Powoli się odwrócił i zobaczył przed sobą tego, którego chciał zobaczyć. Harry uśmiechał się, ukazując swoje urocze dołeczki, które Niall uwielbiał, ale w tej chwili chłopak był zbyt urzeczony jego dużymi, zielonymi oczami, które po raz pierwszy miał okazję podziwiać z tak bliska.

\- Co cię skłoniło, żeby przyjść do parku w taką pogodę?

\- Ja… um… - Niall próbował wymyślić na poczekaniu jakąś sensowną odpowiedź, bo zdradzenie mu prawdziwego powodu wydało mu się zbyt… głupie? - Za bardzo lubię tu przychodzić, żeby zwracać uwagę na pogodę - wypalił w końcu.

\- Wydaje mi się, że chodzi o coś innego.

Niall spuścił wzrok, licząc, że Harry nie zobaczy jego zaróżowionych policzków. Był pewny, że Harry wiedział, że to o niego chodzi.

\- Co jeżeli masz rację?

\- Jeżeli jest tak jak myślę, to się cieszę.

Niall nie bardzo wiedział co ze sobą zrobić ani co powiedzieć. Obecność Harry'ego wywoływała u niego nieznane mu dotąd uczucia, zwłaszcza, gdy stał tak blisko jak teraz. Nigdy nie czuł się przy kimś tak zawstydzony. Motyle w jego brzuchu fruwały jak oszalałe i nie był w stanie stać prosto na swoich miękkich nogach.

\- To miało wyglądać trochę inaczej, ale cóż… - odezwał się Harry, a Niall spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. Brunet podał mu parasol i zaczął szukać czegoś we wszystkich kieszeniach, aż w końcu wyciągnął kartkę złożoną kilkakrotnie na pół. Rozwinął papier lekko drżącą dłonią, oczyścił gardło i po kilku głębszych wdechach przeczytał to co przygotował.

\- Tyś dla mych myśli, czym pokarm dla ciała lub deszcze słodkie dla łaknącej ziemi… - przerwał, biorąc oddech. Już otworzył usta, żeby czytać dalej, ale Niall go ubiegł.

\- Taka się walka we mnie rozpętała, jak między skąpcem i skarbem wszystkiemi*.

Harry się uśmiechnął, a Niall nie mógł tego nie odwzajemnić.

\- Um… Mam jeszcze jeden. - Harry był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, ale Niall zachęcił go skinieniem głowy do przeczytania.

\- Czy do letniego dnia cię porównać mogę? Słodszy, piękniejszy ty jesteś od niego. - Harry'emu nie szło to tak jak by chciał. Głos mu drżał, dłonie się trzęsły. Nie przypuszczał, że to będzie takie trudne. - Ostre wiatry pąkami szarpią majowymi, uroda letnich dni odchodzi zbyt prędko. - Niall był urzeczony. Taki zdenerwowany, zarumieniony Harry był jeszcze lepszy od tego seksownego Harry'ego, który przechadza się po parku. Miał małe trudności z czytaniem, ale tym razem mu nie przeszkadzał. - Póki nie zgaśnie ludzki oddech i spojrzenie, żyć będzie to, co w wersach swych ukrywa ciebie…**

Prawdopodobnie, a nawet na pewno, była to najbardziej romantyczna sytuacja, w jakiej Niall uczestniczył. Co lepsze, Harry przygotował to właśnie dla niego, czym sprawił, że poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zmieszany i nie miał pojęcia co powinien teraz zrobić.

\- Nie sądziłem, że lubisz Szekspira.

\- Bo nie lubię. Zobaczyłem ostatnio, że czytasz te sonety i domyśliłem się, że musisz je uwielbiać. Szkoda, że nie możesz się wtedy zobaczyć.

Niall ponownie się zarumienił.

\- Pomyślałem, że… to może być dobry sposób, żeby zwrócić na mnie twoją uwagę. Miałem plan, zgodnie z którym przechodzimy teraz do części, w której zapraszam cię na kawę.

\- Och.

\- Niall, jesteś najbardziej uroczym chłopakiem jakiego widziałem oraz jedynym, dla którego przestudiowałem twórczość Szekspira. Poza tym jestem absolutnie zakochany w twoim uśmiechu i… pomyślałem sobie, że może poszedłbyś na kawę… ze mną… jutro?

Niall był niemało zaskoczony, ale i przeszczęśliwy. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Piękny Harry chciał się z nim umówić. Zatkało go i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, czym przedłużał tę chwilę, co dodatkowo niepokoiło Harry'ego, który niepewny i ciut przerażony wpatrywał się w Nialla, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

\- Tak - wydusił z siebie Niall, gdy odzyskał zdolność mówienia. - Chętnie pójdę z tobą na kawę.

Harry'emu wyraźnie ulżyło.

\- Jutro o 16 przy fontannie? - wypalił szczęśliwy Harry, a Niall się zaśmiał.

\- To też miałeś zaplanowane?

\- Można tak powiedzieć - odpowiedział wymijająco. - Jeśli ci nie pasuje to…

\- Nie, nie, jest w porządku. Pasuje mi.

To musiało wyglądać co najmniej dziwnie, gdy stali przez dłuższą chwilę pod parasolem, zapominając o deszczu i patrząc na siebie, posyłając sobie przy tym uśmiechy.

\- Czy mógłbyś… Odprowadziłbyś mnie do domu? - zapytał Niall, czego sam po sobie się nie spodziewał.

\- Z przyjemnością. - Harry złapał Nialla pod rękę i schowani pod parasolem, ruszyli nieśpiesznym krokiem i wyszli z parku zadowoleni jak nigdy przedtem.

 

* Sonet LXXV

** Sonet XVIII


End file.
